Prey
by forcespike
Summary: When an imperial research facility stopped all communication,concerns started to grow for an ancient artifact hidden inside. Determined not to hand over glory to Space Marnies, General Vodka ordered a squadron on a search and rescue mission.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!_

The blood stained screen blinked once, twice, three times before leaping into life. The small glow struggled to penetrate the heavy darkness of the nightmare bunker.

"My name is Corporal Daniel Wilson; this will be my last transmission," A tired and defeated man said, his eyes seemed lifeless as he stared at his hands while he talked without emotion.

"They came from the labs, things, alien things, they are perfect in every way… nothing could stop them, they… they took Johnny…." The man's eyes snapped back into focus, pain and anger erupted across his face. "THEY TOOK JOHNNY!" He screamed as he bashed the wall over and over again with his fist until blood emerged from his hand. The tormented man laughed and slumped away slowly into the darkness, his lasguns hanging loosely by on his shoulder.

"Come get me you bastards."

Silence…a screech of unnatural sound… silence forever.

"Turn it off private" Captain Cox commanded, he didn't realize the tight grip he had on his gun and loosened it quickly to prevent a misfire.

"What are we dealing here Capt.?" The young private asked, he tried his best to hide his nerves but it still showed evidently in his speech.

"I don't know and frankly I don't want to be here long enough to find out." Cox replied, his eyes scanning the surrounding area. What a mess he thought, blood stains littered the complex. Whom or what could have done such damage? What's more disconcerting is there were no bodies, over 200 imperial stationed at the science facility just… vanished.

"We are here to retrieve black box and that's what we are going to do. The box is our priority; the box is our ONLY priority."

"The thing that's taken corporal Wilson must still be here." A harsh voice spoke from the shadows. "Its hiding, stalking, hunting us, waiting for its moment to strike"

"You of all people would know about stalking assassin" Cox resorted back, he distrusted the man, but the general insisted that Cox enable the "skills" of Vindicare Assassin.

"I know what you are thinking captain, I can smell the fear oozing out of your body," The voice replied again, this time more menacing.

"How DARE YOU!" rage flaring Cox turned around only to find the assassin already vanished.

"His always doing that Capt, best we not worry about him at least I feel safer knowing his covering our backs." Private Jackson chipped in hoping to lighten the tension.

"He will most likely to shot you in the back himself private," Cox stated, doing his best to recompose himself, now is not the time to loose his temper. Giving his surrounding one last look, he led his men down the dark hall way, everything seems so still and quite, the only sound is their echoing foot steps, the low humming of generators and the beating of their hearts.

The Assassin followed not far away, the foolish guardsmen he thought, do they not know the hostile environment that surrounds them? Yet they still give away their position with mindless chatter and heavy footsteps.

He slipped through the shadows, as silent as the gentle summer breeze and as elegant as a soaring eagle, he is a hunter but even hunters can become the hunted. For the first time in his life, the assassin felt the garishly hand of death attempting to gasp around his heart.

"Who is hunting whom?" He asked, barley above a whisper.

* * *

Wind suddenly erupted in the small communication room, in an instant a flash of light and the warp spider appeared in thin air.

"What news Gon'dar?" Farseer Tardor asked, his eyes closed in heavy meditation.

"The beasts are still on the hunt, they have taken 2 of our guardians already."

"Their loss is a hammer on my mind Gon'dar, I could still sense their anguish even now," Tardor paused, the magical stones surged around the Farseer, and then suddenly it stopped.

"What do you see?" The warp spider extract asked.

"I…see death"

"Do you see the location of the black box?" A different voice asked.

"No, Danrk" It appears the Mon'kai have managed to cloak the power signature of the box.

"So we are as blind as the Mon'Kai??" Danrk spat out in rage, "We are wasting time here, let us go out there and slaughter everything in our pass!"

"You would fight it in its hunting ground?" Gon'dar countered the Darkreaper

"War is my master" Gon'dar resorted back. "I fear not death, for I only seek the thrill of battle."

Gon'dar sneered "How predictable of a warrior that chosen the path of destruction to charge into battle without a sound strategy."

In a flash the reaper gun swung into action and just as fast the warp spider brought his own weapon to bear.

A soothing and yet firm voice erupted into the two extract's minds.

"You are both right, our fore sight have served and failed us at the same time, the Mon'kai guarding the box is dead, but we did not contemplate for them to enable a cloaking field. We cannot delay much longer for another Mon'kai recovery team is on the move."

* * *

"Capt, you hear that?" sergeant Miguel whispered, in an instant the guardsmen quickly raised their las weapons, their flashlights scanned through the darkness.

"Yea I think I did, it came from the vents." Cox replied, his flashlight scanning slowly across the overhead ventilation, there was nothing there except for blood stains, a sight so often seen, and it's lost all shock value to the group. "Keep on your toes, watch each other's backs and stick together," Cox ordered. His heart is pounding up to his throats but his voice portrayed calmness and leadership.

"Jason, get up here." Cox hissed out to the small boy with round glasses.

A small figure loaded with equipment pushed past the group of beefed up soldiers to reach the captain.

"Ye…yes…sir!" He did a salute as best as he could.

"Keep your voices down you bloody faggot." A guard grunted, Cox couldn't tell whom it was since it was just a whisper, but he knew whoever said that was right.

Jason turned around and tried to apologies but nerves out the best of him and only a few mumbles came out. Cox placed his hand firmly on Jason's shoulders and turned the embarrassed young solider around.

"Where are we on the map private?"

"Well… umm", Jason stuttered as his sweaty hands pushed his glasses back in position. "The map said…. We are in section C, which is near the dining hall, the labs are located in section F, and so the fastest route is to just cut right across….. Give… gives me a second." Jason pushed a few codes into the device.

A voice groaned from the group but was quickly stopped by a deathly glare from Sergeant Miguel.

"If we cut down the hall way…. past the shower block" Jason finally replied, and quickly added "Sir" as he looked back up at his captain.

"Very well, that way it shall…" Cox was stopped in the middle of his command once again by that sound he hated so much.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." The harsh voice returned, "The shower block is a no go zone, walls collapsed and blocked entire sections, holes in ventilation and piping means a perfect ambush for the predator."

"Now how the hell do you know that freak boy" A big man challenged the assassin

But there was no reply; he had disappeared once more….


End file.
